


Christmas surprise

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas bad puns and word play, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Q comes back home to a little big surprise ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Little Christmas fluff

Q came home weary and kind of troubled. 

This day didn't work out quite the way he wanted - Bond was still miles away instead of here, there will be no proper, romantic Christmas meal with his very own double-oh agent because - see point one - and Q had to stay longer at work to guide 009 out of a tricky situation so all the ingredient will remain just that - ingredients. All his Christmas plans have basically fallen down around him in a rubble. 

Great.

‘Merry bloody Christmas to me’ Q muttered under his breath while shedding off his winter clothes and putting away his laptop.

It was close to midnight so basically nothing to be done more. Resigned, he made his way towards his bedroom.

He startled, hand going to the belt of his trousers for the paralyser when he saw someone lounging on his bed. 

Someone very naked.

Very naked, save a red and white Santa hat.

James Bond in all his naked glory, eyes twinkling with mirth as he laid there, on his back, sprawled all over Q's bed.

“Stop staring Q and get undressed - this Christmas tree” here he slid his hand down, fingers pressing at the base of his impressive erection to make it stand up proud and rigid “Is missing an angel on top.”

Q burst out laughing as he relaxed and leaned heavily against the door frame.

“Only you…”

*

Having finally coaxed the boffin to bed, Bond had his lover sprawled beneath him, slim, long legs wrapped around his waists as he rocked into the pliant body.

Keeping his pace languid despite his own growing arousal, James grinned down at the brunet.

“You look ridiculous, James” Q snickered out as he lifted one hand to tug playfully at the pompon of the Christmas hat the blond insisted to keep wearing.

“Shh you boffin of little faith. Soon, we'll need to start the proper celebrations.”

Q looked up speculatively, knowing his lover was up to something. Specially as Bond lifted up above him, arms on both sides of the brunet's head and changing the angle. Q's breath hitched as he came unexpectedly.

“Because the Santa Clause is-” Bond grunted, fucking into Q's willing body furiously couple times in a row before growing still “cumming into your town.”

Q couldn't help himself as he once again, burst out laughing, almost breathless.

“Only you, James Bond, only you… “


End file.
